Call of Daisy 4: Tatanga's Return
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: (I know I called 3 Finale, but I had a lot of unused ideas in my notebook, so I decided to write one more to get those Ideas in. I hope you like it) Find out how Tatanga survived and see what new tricks he has up his sleeve. Will Mario, Luigi, Peach or Daisy's luck finally run out? Please R&R. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

All characters are owned by Nintendo

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were in an open field shooting cans and targets. Luigi set a soup can on a stump one hundred yards away from where they were shooting. He set up two boards in front of the can with a two inch hole drilled in each of them. He laid down and began lining up the shot.

"Wow" Mario said "you're pretty confident bro."

"Yeah" Peach said "you are a good shot but that is impossible."

"What do you think Daze?" Luigi asked.

Daisy smiled and said "I haven't seen you miss yet and I don't expect you to start now."

Luigi smiled and said "thanks."

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he squeezed the trigger. Mario, Peach and Daisy watched the can. When Luigi fired, the can flew off of the stump.

"Whoa" Mario said.

"I don't believe it" Peach said.

"Nice shot Sweetie" Daisy said smiling.

Luigi stood up and they began walking towards the stump. Mario looked at both of the boards and was amazed to see that there was no damage. Luigi had shot through the holes and not touched the boards.

"Ok" Mario said "I will admit, that was amazing. How did you do that?"

Luigi smiled and said "it's just a matter of lining up the shot and taking the time to get it right."

Suddenly, Peach looked up.

"What are you looking at?" Mario asked.

"I thought I heard something fly by" Peach said.

Then she pointed up and said "look."

They looked up and saw a piece of paper floating down towards them. When it was close enough, Peach reached up and grabbed it. She saw a message written on it.

She read it and said "oh no. It can't be."

"What does it say?" Mario asked.

Peach sighed and read "Congratulations on defeating my army, but you did not actually kill me. I was never in your jail. One of my clones came to Princess Peach's castle in my place after I captured it. I went into hiding on a transport ship. I knew the last of my clones to attack you to try to justify their losses. Your victories had demoralized my entire army. I allowed you to slaughter the remaining clones. Now I am able to build another army with no fear of you. I will give them better weapons and they will be better trained. Consider this note a warning and ultimatum. I will be ready to attack within the week. If you surrender Princess Daisy to me, no shots will be fired. If you do not, prepare for your deaths. Signed, Tatanga."

When she finished reading, she looked at the others and asked "what are we going to do?"

"Fight" Mario said "we've stopped them before and we can stop them again."

"But he said they will have better weapons" Peach said.

"It doesn't matter" Daisy said "I don't care if Tatanga his clones the best sniper rifle ever made, Luigi is a better shot. In other words, the gun does not matter. What matters is who is behind the gun."

"I guess so" Peach said "we better go get ready if he is coming this week."

"let's go" Luigi said.

Back on Tatanga's ship, he had four clones in a private room.

"Listen" he said "instead of sending an army in first. I am going to send you four in as the first wave in the attack. I will give you better versions of the weapons the plumbers and the princesses carry. I need a volunteer to carry a sniper rifle."

One of the clones stepped forward.

"Good" Tatanga said.

He picked up a gun case and opened it.

He looked at the clone and said "the green one carries a scoped M-14 rifle for sniping. I am assigning you a Barrett M98 sniper rifle."

He handed the rifle to the clone and said "you will practice with it until you can hit ten out of ten targets."

"Yes sir" the clone said.

"Next" Tatanga said "I need a volunteer for the shotgun."

A clone stepped forward.

"Alright" Tatanga said "Princess Peach prefers a SPAS 12 shotgun. You will carry an AA12 automatic shotgun. We are running low on ammunition so keep it set on semi-automatic fire as much as possible until I can get more shells."

"Yes sir" the clone said as it picked up the shotgun.

"Which one of you would like to be my machine gunner?" Tatanga asked.

One of the clones stepped forward.

"Ok" Tatanga said "Mario uses an M-60e2 light machine gun. I am giving you an M-60e6 light machine gun. It is much more advanced than Mario's weapon."

"Thank you sir" the clone said.

Tatanga looked at the last clone and said "you will carry the flamethrower, pistol combination. Unfortunately, I do not have anything more advanced than a M2a1 flamethrower. However, I will give you a better handgun. Princess Daisy uses a .357 magnum revolver. I am giving you a .44 magnum revolver. It is very powerful, more powerful than her revolver but it has a much stronger kick. Be careful. Now, begin your training. You will attack in five days. I will have a test to show me that you are ready before you leave."

The clones left to begin training. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were training too. Peach was shooting slugs for the first time, working on her aim. Luigi was shooting at dimes at one hundred yards. Mario was using the M-60 to cut targets in half. Daisy was shooting cans with her revolver. After four days of training Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were ready. The clones were ready too. Tatanga had set up their tests. The sniper had to replicate Luigi's shot. Tatanga set up a target one hundred yards away and had set up two boards with two inch holes in them. The clone laid down and began lining up the shot. It pulled the trigger and the target was knocked over. Tatanga began inspecting the shot. The first board didn't have a mark on it. The second board had a scratch on the left side of the hole.

"It is good enough" Tatanga said "you are ready. Gather all the ammunition you need and board the transport ship."

The clone nodded and walked away.

He turned to the clone with the shotgun and said "your test is to eliminate that mannequin."

The clone raised the shotgun and shot the mannequin in the head four times.

"Good" Tatanga said "gather your ammunition and board the ship."

The clone left the room.

Tatanga turned to the clone with the machine gun and said "your turn."

He pointed to a large board and said "saw it in half."

The clone opened fire and slowly moved the barrel left to right. Cutting the board in half with a straight line.

"Excellent" Tatanga said "gather all the ammunition you can and board the ship."

The clone nodded and left the room.

Tatanga turned to the last clone and said "There is a fake machine gun emplacement, take it out."

The clone began crawling toward the gun emplacement. It sat up, put the nozzle of its flamethrower through the opening and fired a burst of flames.

"Very good" Tatanga said "board the ship."

"Yes sir" the clone said as it turned and left the room.

A fifth clone boarded the ship to pilot it and flew them to the Mushroom Kingdom. One of Peach's scouts saw the ship fly over and ran to the castle.

He ran into the castle and yelled "Princess! They are here!"

Peach ran down stairs and said "who?"

"I saw one of Tatanga's ships" he said "he must be starting his attack."

"Please call Luigi and Daisy and inform them" Peach said.

"Yes Princess" the scout said.

Peach ran back upstairs to change into shorts and a tee shirt and tell Mario. Luigi and Daisy were eating lunch when the phone rang.

Luigi stood up, answered it and said "hello?"

"Mister Luigi!" the scout yelled "Tatanga is here! Get ready!"

Luigi almost dropped the phone.

"O…Ok" he said "tell Peach we will be there ASAP."

"Yes sir" the scout said.

Luigi hung up the phone, turned to Daisy and said "Tatanga's clones are here. Gear up."

"Right" Daisy said.

It was Saturday, so Daisy was already wearing jeans and a tee shirt. They ran to the gun safe and gathered their weapons and ammo. They ran to Peach's castle and found Mario and Peach armed and ready.

"My scout said the ship went that way" Peach said pointing west "let's go."

They began walking west, soon they started walking through a forest. They heard a gunshot and a bullet hit a tree less than an inch in front of Mario's face.

"Cover!" Mario yelled.

They all ducked behind trees. Luigi took his hat off and held it out from the tree slightly. There was another gunshot and a bullet ripped the edge of his hat. He looked at the hole then put it back on his head.

He turned to Mario and said "I need you to fire a few bursts."

"Where?" Mario asked.

"Anywhere" Luigi said

"just get his attention long enough for me to spot him."

"Oh ok" Mario said.

He pointed his M-60 away from them and began firing. Luigi took his hat off and peeked around the tree. He saw a clone with a sniper rifle on a hill. It had its rifle pointed at Mario's tree.

"He has a much more advanced rifle" Luigi thought to himself "I've got to draw his attention away from the others"

He saw a line of bushes a few feet away between himself and the clone sniper.

He turned to Mario and said "I'll try to draw his fire. When I distract him, you get the girls to safety."

"What?" Mario asked.

"What are you going to do?" Daisy asked.

Luigi looked at her and said "something stupid. I love you."

He ran out from behind the tree and dove behind the bushes and began crawling behind them. The clone sniper began firing at the area Luigi dove behind. Luigi crawled about fifteen feet away and moved behind a tree.

"Hey!" Luigi yelled.

"What?" the clone replied.

"Let's make this interesting" Luigi said.

"What do you mean?" the clone asked.

"I know you have some friends nearby" Luigi said "and you know I do too. Let's let them go. Just you and me in the forest. Sniper versus sniper."

"You do know that I have a much better rifle" the clone said.

"Then I guess you have nothing to worry about" Luigi said "so what do you say?"

"You are on" the clone said.

"Good" Luigi said "let's have a five minute cease fire to let everyone else leave."

"Very well" the clone said "lay your rifle down and I will lay mine down."

Luigi reached his arm out from behind the tree and set his rifle down. He peeked out and saw the clone had laid its rifle down too.

"Ok" Luigi said "everyone leave."

Peach began pulling Mario and Daisy away. The other three clones left too.

"Ok" the clone said "everyone else has left."

"Ok" Luigi said "on three we grab our rifles and get to it. Deal?"

"Deal" the clone said.

"Ok" Luigi said "one, two, three."

He grabbed his rifle and pulled it back behind the tree with him. The clone grabbed its rifle and aimed at the tree.

"It is your move" the clone said.

Luigi saw a few large rocks near by. He took a breath and began running, firing his rifle at the hill as he ran. The clone ducked to avoid the fire. Luigi dove behind the rocks.

"Very nice" the clone said "but I am still on the high ground."

"It won't matter much once I kill you" Luigi said.

He tried to look over the rocks. When he did, the clone fired at him. Luigi ducked back down. He rolled a few feet to the right and tried to peek over again. Again the clone fired at him. Luigi ducked back down.

"What am I gonna do?" He said to himself "I can't make a move with out him seeing it."

Luigi took his hat off and looked at it. He tossed it up and to the right. The clone turned its rifle toward the movement. Luigi sat up and aimed at the clone. As soon as he did, the clone turned its rifle towards him. Luigi pulled the trigger as the clone aimed at him. The bullet hit the clone in the head, just above its scope. The clone immediately fell. Luigi stood up and walked over to his hat. He picked it up and hit it against his leg to knock the dirt off. Then he walked up the hill to the clone. He put his M-14 over his shoulder and picked up the M98 and began looking it over. He set it down and moved four M-14 clips to his right pocket and put the rest down. He filled his left pockets with spare clips and bullets for the M98, then he picked up the rifle and walked back down the hill. He took out his cell phone and called Mario.

Mario answered and said "Luigi! Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine" Luigi said "and I got a new toy."

"How did you kill him so fast?" Mario asked.

"He was a little too jumpy" Luigi said "Where are you guys?"

"We are hunting those other clones" Mario said "they split up and we did too. I'm going after the machine gunner. Peach and Daisy went after the other two."

"What?" Luigi asked.

"You heard me" Mario said "they will be fine."

"Where are you?" Luigi asked "I'm coming to back you up."

"No" Mario said "you sit this one out, I'll be ok."

"But" Luigi said "I can't just-"

"No" Mario interrupted "you just practice with that new rifle."

Then he hung up.

Luigi sighed and said "I hate it when he gets stubborn like this."

Meanwhile, Peach and Daisy were following the clone's footprints down an old walking path. Suddenly they heard several shotgun blasts. Peach saw a log beside the path. She grabbed one of Daisy's flamethrower straps and pulled her down, behind the log.

"Uh, thanks Peachy" Daisy said.

"No problem" Peach said "so, now what?"

"Well" Daisy said "from what we saw with the sniper, that shotgun is probably more advanced than yours. So we can't take it head on, and they have us pretty well pinned down. I need a way to get up and burn the area the shots came from."

Peach laid on her back, put the barrel of her shotgun on the log and fired it.

They heard one of the clones say "get down."

"It worked" Peach said.

"It could be a trick" Daisy said "try again."

Peach emptied the shotgun as Daisy peeked over the log. She saw the clones ducking for cover. She sat up and sprayed the area with flames. A clone with a flamethrower strapped to its back ran out screaming. Its back and neck were on fire. Daisy drew her revolver and shot it in the head. The clone with the shotgun came out of hiding firing its shotgun at them. Daisy quickly ducked back behind the log.

"How dare you!" it yelled "sit up again and give me one clear shot at your fuel tank so I can do to you what you did to my friend."

The clone kept walking toward them. Peach pulled a shell out of her pocket, put in in her shotgun and pumped it. When the clone was less then three yards away; Peach sat up and fired, filling the clone's chest with buckshot. The clone was thrown back a few feet from the blast. Peach and Daisy stood up and walked toward the clone. Peach picked up the AA12.

"This is a shotgun?" She asked.

"I guess so" Daisy said "and it sure is a fancy one. Can I see it?"

Peach handed her the shotgun.

Daisy looked it over and said "wow, drum magazine, semi or full auto. This is a nice one Peachy. It is better than your SPAS."

"Do you know how to load it?" Peach asked "because I don't."

Daisy looked it over. She found the magazine release and pushed it. The drum dropped a few inches. Daisy pulled it off and began sliding shells into it until it was full. She shoved the drum back into position and cocked the shotgun.

She set it to semi-automatic and said "like that."

She handed it to Peach and said "looks like Tatanga gave you a present."

Peach smiled and took all the shells she could and a spare drum from the dead clone. Daisy walked over to the clone with the flamethrower and picked up the .44 and drew her .357. She looked back and fourth between them.

She smiled at the .357 and said "I guess you can't beat the classics. However."

She put the .44 in her belt on the opposite side from the .357.

"Do you need both of those?" Peach asked.

"No" Daisy said "I like my trusty .357 more, but I can't pass up a free revolver."

Peach just smiled and said "come on, let's go find the boys."

Meanwhile, Mario was still looking for the clone with the machine gun. As he walked, machine gun fire broke out. He ran and ducked behind a rock. He put the barrel of his M-60 over the rocks and began firing in the direction the fire was coming from. He began firing short bursts.

"Luigi always said short bursts" Mario said to himself "but desperate time call for desperate measures."

He began firing continuously, soon the gun stopped firing. He pulled it back behind the rocks with him. The barrel was red and glowing and the gun was jammed. He began working the action and hitting the side of the gun with his fist. He opened the top and began trying to pull the belt out. After a few minutes, he set the gun down and ducked lower behind the rocks.

"Me and my ego" he thought to himself "I just had to do it alone, I wish Luigi was here. That's it."

He took out his cell phone and pulled Luigi's number up. He just sat there looking at his phone with his finger over the call button.

He sighed and said "come on, just swallow your pride and call him."

He pushed the button and put the phone up to his ear.

Luigi answered and said "hey, bro. Did you get him?"

"No" Mario said "I'm pinned down and my gun is jammed and overheated. Can you come give me a hand?"

"I'm already on the way" Luigi said "I'm coming toward the gunfire."

"Please hurry" Mario said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" Luigi said.

Mario hung up and put his phone away.

A few minutes later, the gun fire stopped. Mario looked over the top of the rock, but didn't see the clone. Suddenly, gunfire began coming from a clump of trees to the right. Mario jumped over the rocks to take cover.

He heard someone whisper "Mario."

He began looking around to see who was calling him. He saw someone waving at him from behind a large bush.

"Who's there?" Mario asked.

Daisy stood up and said "catch."

She tossed the .44 toward him. He caught it and pulled the hammer back. He pointed it toward the machine gun fire and pulled the trigger twice. Then his cell phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and saw it was Luigi.

He answered it and asked "where are you?"

"On a hill about fifty yards out" Luigi said "I can see where the clone is, but I don't have a clear shot. Can you draw him out?"

"I'll try" Mario said.

He put his phone away and yelled "enough!"

"What?" The clone asked.

"I'll surrender" Mario said "you have out done me."

"Throw out that pistol" the clone said.

Mario threw the .44 out from behind the rocks.

"Stand up" the clone said.

"Will you give me your word that you won't shoot?" Mario asked.

"Yes" the clone said "as long as you do not try anything."

Mario slowly stood up and walked out with his hands up.

"What is he doing?" Peach asked.

"Shhh" Daisy said "he must have a plan."

"I hope so" Peach said.

The clone walked out of the bushes toward Mario. It smiled, raised its M-60 and said "forgive me, I lied. do you have any last words?" Mario smiled and said "gotcha." "What?" the clone asked. They heard a gun shot and a bullet hit the clone in the left eye. The clone dropped to its knees and fell over.

Peach came out of hiding and said "Mario, what just happened?"

Mario picked up the M-60e6 and said "I think this is a newer model than mine."

"Mario!" Peach said.

Mario looked at her and said "yes?"

"I asked you what happened" Peach said.

"That" Mario said pointing behind her.

She turned and saw Luigi walking towards them.

"Nice job drawing him out of hiding" Luigi said.

"I got the idea from you" Mario said.

"How did you know he wouldn't shoot?" Daisy asked as she walked over to them.

"Honestly, I didn't" Mario said "I just knew all I had to do was get him out in the open and he would be killed."

"How did you know it would work?" Peach asked.

Mario smiled and said "like Daisy said, Luigi hasn't missed yet so why would he start now?"

Peach sighed and said "Ok, I'll give you that one. Just don't do it again."

"I've got an Idea" Daisy said.

"What is it?" Luigi asked.

"Let's send Tatanga a message and the bodies."

"How?" Mario asked.

"They had to get here somehow" Daisy said.

She took the radio from the clone and said "Attention, we have killed the clones you sent. We will leave the bodies in a clearing in the forest that can be seen from the air. By the way, thanks for the weapon upgrades."

"Prepare to die" Tatanga said "I am coming to lead the attack myself. My army is now very well trained and I will not hold back."

Mario grabbed the radio from Daisy and said "bring it on!"

"Very well" Tatanga said.

Tatanga put the radio away and turned to face the clone army.

"Alright" he said "your training is complete and you have seen footage of Princess Daisy and the others in battle. We will attack tomorrow. I will lead them into a trap. We will kill them one at a time. Prepare the ship for travel."


	2. Chapter 2

All characters are owned by Nintendo

The next day, Tatanga's main ship was spotted flying toward Sarasaland. A small transport ship landed between Peach's castle and Luigi's mansion. Mario and Peach slowly approached form one side while Luigi and Daisy approached form the other. Tatanga himself stepped out with nine clones.

He looked around and said "this is not where I told you to land! Run!"

Tatanga began running away with the clones close behind. Mario and Luigi opened fire, killing seven of the clones.

"Let's go after him!" Mario yelled as he ran after them.

"Wait" Luigi called.

Mario stopped and asked "what?"

"I like your enthusiasm" Luigi said "but running in guns blazing isn't always the best idea. Let's just follow them, keep at a distance until we see an opportunity."

"Ok" Mario said.

They began following them when Peach noticed Luigi was carrying the M98 and had his M-14 over his shoulder.

"Why do you have two rifles?" She asked.

"Well" Luigi said "the M98 is more advanced, but the ol' reliable M-14 has saved my life more times than I can count. It saved all of your lives once or twice too."

"I guess that makes sense" Peach said.

They were mostly quiet as they followed Tatanga. Soon they came to a path with several tall rock piles. Luigi stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked.

"I don't like this" Luigi said "with all of these big rock piles, it's perfect sniper country."

"It will be ok Weegie" Mario said "just keep your eyes open."

"I don't know" Luigi said "I've just got a bad feeling."

Mario sighed and said "then I'll go first."

He started walking down the path. Luigi shook his head and followed. Peach and Daisy looked at each other and followed Luigi.

A few minutes later, Mario looked at Luigi and said "see I told you everything would be fine."

"I guess so" Luigi said "I just keep thinking-"

They heard a gunshot then Daisy yelled in pain. Luigi turned and saw her holding her side as blood began appearing on her shirt.

"Find cover!" He yelled.

He helped Daisy behind a rock. Mario and Peach dove behind rocks nearby. Luigi put the M98 over his shoulder and cocked his M-14.

"Why aren't you using the new one?" Mario asked.

"This is a job for ol' reliable" Luigi said.

He peeked over the rock and began to look for the sniper. Soon he spotted the clone. He set the barrel of the rifle on the top of the rock to steady it and took aim. The clone saw him and fired. It missed Luigi, but the bullet hit the barrel of the M-14. Luigi ducked back behind the rock with the rifle. He looked at the barrel and saw that there was a hole in the top and a deep dent almost sealing the barrel shut.

He threw the rifle to the side and said "well, that one is useless now."

He took the M98 off of his shoulder and got ready. He stuck his head up for a second and immediately ducked back down. The clone fired at him again. As soon as it did, Luigi rolled out from behind the rock, took aim and fired. The clone dropped its rifle and fell off of the rocks. Luigi immediately turned his attention to Daisy. The bullet had gone straight through her side. Daisy had pushed her shirt into both wounds slightly and was keeping pressure on them.

"We need to get you out of here" Luigi said.

Daisy nodded and said "you're right. Help me get this flamethrower off."

"Mario I need your help" Luigi said.

Mario ran over and asked "what can I do?"

"I'm gonna keep pressure on the wounds so she can move her hands" Luigi said "you help her get the flamethrower off."

"Alright" Mario said as he set his M-60 down.

Luigi put his hands over Daisy's and said "on three."

Daisy nodded.

"One, two, three" Luigi said.

Daisy pulled her hands away and Luigi immediately began putting pressure on the wounds. Mario helped Daisy get her flamethrower off. Then he set it down. Peach strapped the flamethrower on her back and put the gun on top of the fuel tank.

"What are you doing?" Mario asked.

"I'm carrying her flamethrower for her" Peach replied.

"Thanks" Daisy said.

Luigi moved his hands and Daisy put her hands back on the wounds.

"Let's get you to the hospital" Luigi said.

"No" Daisy said "Peach can take me. You and Mario keep following Tatanga, we're this close, don't let him get away."

"Are you sure?" Luigi asked.

"Yes" Daisy said "go, I'll be ok."

"Alright" Luigi said "be careful."

Peach began helping Daisy back toward the kingdom while Mario and Luigi kept going.

Luigi looked around and said "stay low behind the rocks."

"Ok" Mario said.

After fifteen minutes of ducking and crawling, they were out of the rocks and facing a forest.

"It's risky" Luigi said "there are a lot of ambush points in there."

"Then let's split up" Mario said "keep in earshot, that way we can ambush any ambushers."

"That's not a great plan" Luigi said.

Mario was already walking into the forest. Luigi sighed and began making his way into the forest. Soon Luigi saw Tatanga walking away from him.

"That must be the real one" Luigi thought to himself "running away while the others fight."

Tatanga pulled out a radio and said "report…what do you mean he shot Princess Daisy?..I'll kill him…he's already dead?..don't worry, I can make more."

He put the radio away.

"That's him alright" Luigi thought to himself.

He raised his rifle, but Tatanga walked into a thick clump of trees; making it impossible to get a clear shot. Luigi began following him. Meanwhile, Mario was still walking through the forest looking for any sign of Tatanga. A clone stepped out from behind a tree with a silenced pistol and shot Mario in the shoulder. Mario groaned and turned toward the clone to shoot it, but he wasn't quick enough.

The clone ran over, grabbed the M-60 and put its pistol to Mario's head and said "drop it." Mario let go of his gun.

"Good" the clone said "now move."

The clone pushed him into a clearing and said "on your knees."

Mario just stood there.

The clone pushed the barrel into the back of Mario's head and said "get on your knees or I will kill you."

Mario slowly got on his knees. Tatanga stepped into the clearing. He looked at the clone and Mario.

"Good work" Tatanga said "capturing him was no easy task, many have failed. You will be rewarded."

"Thank you sir" the clone said.

Mario heard the bushes start to rustle.

Then Luigi stepped into the clearing. He walked over to Tatanga with his M98 pointed at his head.

"Any last words?" Luigi asked.

"You have a difficult choice to make" Tatanga said smiling.

"You mean where to shoot you?" Luigi asked.

"No" Tatanga said "whether to kill me or save your brother."

"What?" Luigi asked.

Tatanga just pointed to the right. Luigi kept his rifle pointed at him as he turned his head. He saw Mario on his knees. He was shocked to see that his brother had been shot in the right shoulder and a clone holding a pistol to his head. The clone had Mario's M-60 in its other hand.

"Here are your options" Tatanga said "if you shoot me, my clone will kill your brother. If you shoot the clone, you will leave yourself open to attack."

"Luigi" Mario said "just finish it."

Luigi looked at him and said "but Mario, I-"

"No buts Luigi" Mario said "just kill him."

Luigi turned back toward Tatanga . He put his finger on the trigger and got ready to shoot, but he couldn't make himself pull the trigger. He closed his eyes for a few seconds . He opened them, spun toward Mario and shot the clone. Tatanga pulled out a knife and stabbed Luigi in the ribs, twice. Luigi dropped his rifle, grabbed his left side and fell to his knees.

"NO!" Mario yelled.

Tatanga stepped toward Luigi and raised the knife smiling. Mario grabbed the pistol from the dead clone and fired at Tatanga. Two bullets hit Tatanga's left shoulder, three more hit his arm. Tatanga dropped the knife, grabbed his shoulder and began running away. Mario ran over and dropped to his knees beside Luigi.

"We have to get out of here" Mario said.

"No" Luigi said "go get Tatanga. Take my rifle if you have to."

"No Luigi" Mario said "we're both hurt. We need medical attention."

"Ok" Luigi said.

"Can you walk?" Mario asked.

"I think so" Luigi said.

Mario helped him to his feet. Luigi picked up his rifle and began walking towards the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario grabbed his M-60 and walked beside him. Back at the Mushroom Kingdom hospital, Daisy was getting dressed.

Peach walked into her room and asked "what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving" Daisy said as she buttoned her jeans "I'm fine."

"Daisy" Peach said "you've been shot. You are not fine."

Daisy sighed and said "the bullet hit my left side and went straight through. The doctor said it's a clean wound. It just went through the meat, it didn't hit and organs or bones or anything. The doc bandaged it, I'm fine. The boys need us. Grab your shotgun and get my flamethrower."

"Mario and Luigi can take care of themselves" Peach said "You need to rest."

"I told you" Daisy said "I'm fine. Now, I'm going to get my flamethrower and then I'm going to find Mario and Luigi. You can get your shotgun and come with me, or you can stay here."

Peach sighed and said "well, I can see I'm not going to change your mind. Let's go."

They began walking out.

"We have to go to the front desk to get our guns" Peach said "they made me leave them there."

"Alright" Daisy said.

As they approached the front desk, they saw a few doctors running outside.

Peach walked over to the toad behind the desk and asked "what's going on?"

"Oh Princess" the toad said "thank goodness you're here. We just received word that the Mario Brothers are both injured and headed this way."

"What?" Daisy asked.

"Princess Daisy" the toad said "what are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm fine" Daisy said "I don't need to be in bed."

The door opened and Mario and Luigi slowly made their way in, with help from the doctors.

"What happened?" Peach asked.

"It's a long story" Mario said "I'll tell you once we get Luigi's side taken care of."

"And your shoulder" Peach said.

"Luigi first" Mario said.

"We will take you both back now" the doctor said "please leave your weapons here."

Peach took their guns and put them behind the desk. The doctors took Mario and Luigi back. Peach and Daisy followed them. Once they got into a treatment room, one of the doctors began cleaning Luigi's wounds while another began trying to get the bullet out of Mario's shoulder.

"What happened?" Peach asked.

"I was shot first" Mario said "then a clone ran over and put a gun to my head and told me to walk. It lead me to a clearing and forced me onto my knees. I saw Tatanga standing there, Luigi walked out and pointed his rifle at Tatanga's head. Tatanga told Luigi he had to choose between killing him or saving me. You can see which one he chose."

"I couldn't let them kill you" Luigi said "I love you bro."

Mario put his hand on Luigi's shoulder and said "I love you too Weegie."

"So what do we do now?" Peach asked "the clones are obviously much better trained than before. There are more of them. I think they have a chance to beat us this time. They already wounded you three, I'm afraid the fight might end with our deaths."

Luigi looked at her and said "I know you're scared Peach. We are all scared, but we can't give up. We have to keep up the fight. If they knock us down three times, we stand back up four times. We've already proven that together we can do things none of us could even think of doing on our own."

"But what if they manage to kill one of us?" Peach asked.

"You guys are my family" Luigi said "if I have to die to keep you three alive and safe, I will do it. Who's with me?"

"I'm in" Mario said.

Daisy put her hand on his shoulder said "you've got a way with words Sweetie, I'm in too"

"Ok" Peach said "we keep fighting, but how can we beat them?"

"We'll think of something" Mario said "right Luigi?"

"Yeah" Luigi said "we just can't attack them again. Like I said before, we need to dig in and play the defensive side. It might take a little time, but we can fortify a position to hold off any assault they make."

"What if we don't have enough time?" Peach asked.

"Tatanga is badly injured" Mario said "I shot him five times. Hopefully he will focus his efforts on that first."

"Let's hope so" Peach said.

The doctors had just finished bandaging Mario and Luigi.

"Let's go find a good spot" Luigi said.

He stood up and immediately groaned in pain and grabbed his side.

"Take it easy" Daisy said "just stay here and rest tonight, please."

"But, we need to get ready" Luigi said.

Daisy sighed and said "Luigi, you are in no condition to fight. Mario isn't either and as much as I hate to admit it, neither am I. Let's just rest here for one night and see how we feel in the morning."

"Alright" Luigi said "one night."

"Thank you" Daisy said.

Peach sighed and said "you three will have terrible scars from this."

"There's nothing wrong with battle scars" Daisy said "they show what you've been through and how strong you are for coming out of it."

Peach gave her a slight smile and said "I guess that's true. Now, you three need to rest. We have a lot of work ahead of us."


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are owned by Nintendo

That night, Peach slept in a chair in the room with Mario, Luigi and Daisy. Nurses would come in every so often to check on them. The door opened and someone walked in, waking Peach up. She looked at the clock and saw it was two a.m.

"Wow" she thought to herself "I'm glad I'm not a nurse. I couldn't work all night."

Peach was shocked when she saw a clone sneaking into the room. It walked over to Mario and looked at his cap, which was pulled over his eyes.

"Red M" the clone whispered "I have to kill the green L."

The clone drew a silenced pistol as it approached Luigi. Peach felt anger stronger than ever before. Her right hand closed into a fist so tight her own fingernails dug into her palm. She stood up, ran toward the clone and punched it in the back of the head with all the strength she had. The clone fell forward. It tried to stand up, but Peach dropped to her knees, grabbed the clone's head and slammed it into the floor as hard as she could. She rolled the clone over and began punching it in the face over and over.

"You won't touch my brother-in-law!" She yelled "And only a coward attacks a wounded man!"

The yelling woke the others up. Daisy jumped out of bed, grabbed Peach and began pulling her away. The clone was barley conscious, but it slowly reached for the pistol. Mario kicked the pistol away as Luigi grabbed the clone by the throat and picked it up.

"How many more are here?" Luigi asked.

The clone saw the blood stain on the left side of Luigi's overalls. It mustered all of its strength and hit Luigi in the ribs on his left side. Luigi dropped the clone and groaned in pain as he grabbed his ribs. The clone began crawling towards the door. Peach broke free of Daisy's grasp. She ran over to the pistol and shot the clone in the head three times. Mario saw blood dripping from Peach's right hand.

"Peach, are you ok?" He asked.

Peach looked at her right palm and saw blood dripping from four deep fingernail marks.

"Yeah, I'm ok" she said "are you ok, Luigi?"

"I'll be ok" he said.

A nurse ran in and asked "what is going on in here?!"

"Get me my shotgun" Peach said.

"Princess, your hand is bleeding" the nurse said, ignoring what Peach said.

"It's just a scratch" Peach said "I want you to get my shotgun for me."

"I can't do that Princess" the nurse said "you cannot have it in here."

Peach pointed to the dead clone and said "Tatanga sent one of his clones to murder Luigi in his sleep. You can either place an armed guard outside the door or bring me my shotgun."

The nurse sighed and said "as I said Princess, I can't do that. I might be able to sneak Princess Daisy's pistol in here for you."

"Fine" Peach said.

The nurse left and came back a few minutes later. She reached under her shirt and pulled out Daisy's .357 and handed it to Peach. She opened the chamber to make sure it was loaded. When she saw all six chambers were loaded, she closed it and put it in the waist band of her shorts.

"Thank you" Peach said.

"You're welcome" the nurse said "may I see your hand now?"

Peach held her hand out toward the nurse. She cleaned and bandaged Peach's hand.

"Please try to go back to sleep now" the nurse said.

Two toads came in and took the dead clone's body out. A third came in and mopped up the blood.

"Let's all try to get some rest" Mario said.

When Mario fell asleep he began to hear a voice in a dream.

"This is all your fault" the voice said.

Mario saw the path with all the rock piles and heard Luigi's voice say "it's perfect sniper country."

"Remember when your brother wanted to stop?" the dream voice asked "you made them keep going."

Mario saw Daisy's face twisted into a painful expression and saw the blood dripping from her side.

"It is your fault your sister-in-law was shot" the voice said "remember this?"

Mario saw the forest and heard Luigi's voice say "there are a lot of ambush points in there."

"Your brother wanted to stop again" the dream voice said "but you wouldn't let him."

Mario saw the clone shooting him in the shoulder.

"You are the reason you were shot as well."

Mario saw the stressful, worried look on Luigi's face as he was trying to shoot Tatanga. He saw Luigi spin towards him and shoot the clone holding him. Mario saw the knife blade go into Luigi's side twice. He saw his brother's face showing extreme pain and a tear leaving his eye.

"That was your fault too" the voice said "your brother was stabbed because of you. If you had listened to your little brother no one would be in the hospital; but you couldn't because of your EGO!"

Mario woke up with a jolt. He turned toward Luigi and Daisy and looked at the blood stains on their clothes. A lone tear ran down his cheek. Mario stood up and quietly left the room.

He walked to the front desk and said "I'd like my M-60 and my ammo please."

"The doctor hasn't discharged you yet" the toad behind the counter said.

"I know" Mario said "but this is for the best."

"Alright" the toad said "I will get your gun."

"Can you give me a pen and paper before you go?" Mario asked.

The toad handed him a pen and a clipboard. Mario wrote a note and folded the paper. The toad handed him his ammo and M-60.

"Thanks" Mario said "give this to Luigi in the morning for me."

"Ok" the toad said.

Mario left the hospital and headed toward the outskirts of the kingdom looking for Tatanga. When Luigi woke up in the morning, he looked around but didn't see Mario. He walked over to Peach and woke her up.

"What is it, Luigi?" Peach asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Where's Mario?" Luigi asked.

"What?" Peach asked. She looked around the room and said "I…I don't know, maybe he is in the bathroom."

Luigi walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it and said "Mario, you in there bro?"

A nurse walked in with a piece of paper and said "Mr. Luigi, your brother left this for you."

Luigi opened the note and said "oh no."

"What?" Peach asked.

"What does it say?" Daisy asked as she sat up.

Luigi looked at the letter and read "to Peach, Luigi and Daisy. It is my fault that you are injured. If I had listened to Luigi, none of this would happened. If we had not gone through that rocky path, Daisy wouldn't be shot. If we hadn't gone into the forest Luigi and I would not be hurt. I've gone to find Tatanga alone. Goodbye I love you all. Mario."

Luigi dropped the letter and said "let's go. I'm not letting him go alone. This wasn't his fault."

Daisy got out of bed and put her shoes on. The three of them headed to the front desk to get their weapons. Once they were armed, they began following Mario's foot prints. They saw a tall hill with Tatanga clones moving toward it. Soon they heard gunfire break out.

"You want me?! Come get me!" They heard Mario yell.

"Peach, take the left" Luigi said "Daisy go right. I'll go up the hill."

Peach ran toward the left of the hill as Daisy ran right and Luigi ran up the hill. Mario was firing into the approaching clones. The belt in the gun ran out. He opened the gun to reload as a clone with a large knife ran toward him. Mario was reloading as fast as he could. Suddenly he heard a gunshot behind him and the clone fell a few feet in front of him. He heard more gunfire and the clones in front of him began falling. He looked up and saw Luigi crouching on top of the hill with his rifle raised. Mario saw the clones setting up a heavy machine gun to his left. Suddenly he heard several rapid shotgun blasts and saw the clones being torn apart by buckshot. Peach walked into view still firing. He heard clones screaming to his right. He turned and saw Daisy spraying flames at the approaching clones. Soon the clones began to run away. Once they were out of sight, Luigi walked down the hill and hugged his brother.

He stepped back and asked "why in the world would you think all this was your fault?"

"Because it is" Mario said "if I had listened to you and stopped when you wanted to stop, none of us would be wounded."

"That's not true" Luigi said "no matter which way we went, if we were following Tatanga we would have been under fire anyway."

"I just want all of this to be over" Mario said.

Luigi saw tears welling up in his brother's eyes. Mario was trying to hold them back.

Luigi set his rifle down, pulled Mario into a hug and said "it's ok bro. Let it out, nobody will think any less of you for crying at a time like this. Just let it out."

Mario laid his head on Luigi's shoulder and began to cry.

Luigi rubbed his back and said "Sono qui per te grande fratello. Non essere in imbarazzo, basta lasciarlo fuori." (I'm here for you big brother. Don't be embarrassed, just let it out.)

"Grazie fratellino, ti amo" Mario said through the tears. (Thanks little bro, I love you.)

"Anche io ti amo Mario" Luigi said. (I love you too Mario.)

Peach started walking toward them, but Daisy grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let go" Peach said "Mario needs me."

"No" Daisy said "right now, I think he just needs Luigi."

After a few minutes, Mario stepped back and wiped his eyes.

He smiled at his brother and said "thanks bro."

"You're welcome" Luigi said "I know sometimes we all just need a shoulder to cry on."

Mario smiled and nodded.

Daisy looked at Peach and said "sorry I held you back, but I think Mario just needed his brother to- Peach! Behind you!"

Peach spun around and saw a small star like creature.

"Is that a luma?" Peach asked.

"A what?" Daisy asked.

"A luma" Mario said "they live with Rosalina."

"Rosa-who?" Daisy asked.

"Oh you haven't met her yet" Luigi said "she lives in space on an observatory. They call her the Watcher of the Stars. She helped me and Mario rescue Peach when Bowser took her into space."

"Ok then" Daisy said.

The luma flew over to Mario and said "Mama has been watching from the observatory. She has decided to come and help you in your fight."

A blue haze that formed the outline of a woman began to appear near by. A woman in a light blue dress with blonde hair and bangs covering one eye appeared.

Peach stepped forward and said "hello Rosie."

They hugged and Rosalina said "hello Peach."

Luigi walked over and said "Hey Rosalina, this is my wife Princess Daisy from Sarasaland."

Rosalina bowed her head slightly and said "hello Princess. It is very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Rosalina" Daisy said smiling "and please just call me Daisy."

"In that case, call me Rosie" Rosalina said smiling.

Mario walked up and said "Hey Rosie, so you came to help us?"

"Yes" Rosalina said "I have watched your battles from my observatory. You have fought with bravery and with great determination. When I found out this alien was trying to force Luigi's special one to marry him, I decided to lend my assistance."

"Do you know anything about guns?" Peach asked.

"Yes" Rosalina said "I used my magic to gather many books about firearms."

"You have magic?" Daisy asked "does that mean you can get rid of Tatanga?"

"No" Rosalina said "my magic cannot kill, but it can help you."

She waved her wand in a small circle above her head then pointed it at Mario. A metal box appeared strapped to his back with an ammunition belt coming out of the top corner and into his M-60.

"What's this?" Mario asked.

"Two thousand rounds" Rosalina said "all in one belt so you will not have to reload."

She waved her wand and pointed it at Luigi. A vest appeared with ten clips and fifty extra rounds for his M98.

"All the ammunition you could need." Rosalina said.

She waved her wand and pointed it at Peach. A vest also appeared on her with two spare drum magazines and one hundred spare shells.

"Thanks Rosie" Peach said.

Rosalina waved her wand and pointed it at Daisy, but nothing changed.

"What, uh what did you do?" Daisy asked.

"May I see your pistol?" Rosalina asked "I will show you."

Daisy drew her .357 and handed it to her. She pointed it at the fuel tank of Daisy's flamethrower.

"Are you crazy?!" Daisy yelled as she tried to take the flamethrower off.

Rosalina smiled and shot the fuel tank twice. Daisy closed her eyes and waited for an explosion and the burning napalm to cover her body. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and saw that both bullets had bounced off.

"The fuel tank is now indestructible" Rosalina said smiling.

"Uh, th…thanks Rosie" Daisy said "sorry I yelled."

"It is ok" Rosalina said "I understand why you did."

She gave Daisy her revolver back.

"Don't you need a gun?" Peach asked.

Rosalina thought for a minute, then she smiled and waved her wand. An M4 with an M203 grenade launcher appeared on the ground in front of her. She waved her wand again and a vest appeared on her with four spare clips and sixteen grenade rounds.

She picked up the rifle and said "I'm ready."

She noticed Daisy wearing jeans and a yellow tee shirt and Peach wearing a pink tee shirt and pink shorts.

"Almost" Rosalina said.

She waved her wand again. Her dress became a blue tee shirt and denim capri pants and her heels became blue tennis shoes. A belt appeared around her waist with bullets all the way around.

She put her wand in her belt and said "now I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

All characters are owned by Nintendo

"So what is the plan?" Rosalina asked.

"We were going to find a hill we could fortify" Peach said "it's better to play the defensive side as Luigi says when we are out numbered."

"Ok" Rosalina said.

"Any ideas for a good place, Rosie?" Daisy asked "you've seen the kingdom from above a lot more than we have."

"There is a hill near the plains to the south. It is very tall and one side is too steep to climb" Rosalina said.

"Sounds good" Mario said "lead the way."

Rosalina smiled and began walking, the others followed. After a few hundred yards, machinegun fire broke out. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy began to duck behind rocks and logs, but Rosalina froze. Daisy stood up, grabbed Rosalina and pulled her down behind a rock with her.

"Thank you" Rosalina said smiling.

Daisy patted her back and said "no problem, Rosie."

"What's the plan, Luigi?" Mario asked.

"They're getting smarter" Luigi said "there's no cover within seventy-five yards. Which means Daisy can't get close enough to burn it."

"Maybe I can place something for her to hide behind" Rosalina said.

She reached for her wand, but didn't feel anything. She looked and saw that it wasn't in her belt. Then she saw it laying on the ground five feet away from the rock. She started to crawl towards it. The clone began firing at her.

Daisy grabbed Rosalina's shirt and pulled her back behind the rock and said "it's not worth your life."

"My magic is very limited without my wand" Rosalina said "I cannot create objects without it."

"We'll think of something else" Daisy said "can you move things without it?"

"Yes" Rosalina said "small objects, but how can that help us?"

"Your grenade launcher" Daisy said "maybe you can guide a grenade round onto the nest. Let's give it a shot."

"Ok" Rosalina said.

"We're gonna try something" Daisy called.

"Ok" Luigi said.

Rosalina pointed the M203 up and toward the machinegun nest and fired. She took a deep breath and began concentrating. The grenade began to glow light blue and shifted course. It moved directly over the nest and began dropping down. It hit the nest and exploded, completely destroying the nest.

"Nice one" Daisy said.

"Thank you" Rosalina said.

Mario slowly stood up and looked around.

"Looks like we're clear" he said.

The others stood up and Rosalina picked up her wand.

"Can I make a suggestion Rosie?" Luigi asked.

"About what?" Rosalina asked.

"Why don't you take one of the bullets out of your belt and slide your wand into the empty loop?" Luigi said."

"That is a good idea" Rosalina said.

She slid one of the bullets out and put her wand into the slot.

"What do I do with this?" Rosalina asked looking at the bullet.

"Just put it in your pocket" Peach said smiling.

Rosalina smiled and slid the bullet into her right pocket.

"Let's keep going" Mario said.

Soon they reached the hill and climbed it.

"I gotta admit" Luigi said "this is a good spot."

"So, now what?" Mario asked.

"We need to dig in" Luigi said "It will be easier with Rosalina's magic. We should dig trenches and set up sand bags, that should help-"

"Look" Peach said pointing in front of them.

Luigi looked and saw a single clone standing in the open.

"No problem" Daisy said "right Luigi?"

"Yeah" Luigi said "I got him."

He knelt down, put his elbow on his knee and took aim.

"But he is so far away" Rosalina said.

"Yeah" Daisy said "but just watch."

Luigi began to squeeze the trigger. When he fired, the clone immediately fell to its knees and fell flat on its face.

"Impressive" Rosalina said.

Suddenly, clones began charging the hill.

"We're not ready" Peach said "what do we do?"

Mario and Luigi looked at each other and nodded. Without saying a word, both of them laid down and began firing into the clones.

Mario looked over his shoulder and said "get outta here!"

"What?" Peach asked.

"Go!" Luigi said.

"Go where?" Rosalina asked.

"I can handle this for a minute" Mario said "talk to them."

Luigi turned around and said "you three need to get away from here. Go get Tatanga. Me and Mario will hold them off as long as we can."

Daisy stepped forward and said "but you and Mario will be-"

"Fine" Luigi interrupted "we'll be fine we've faced worse odds together and come through it. Go, get outta here."

Daisy was shocked and said "but, Luig-"

"Please run, Daisy" Luigi interrupted "take Peach and Rosalina and go after Tatanga. You know what to do and how to fight these jerks. Most of his army should focus on me and Mario. That should buy you some time. Go get him."

Daisy wiped a tear from her eye and said "ok, you better be alive when I get back."

She leaned down and kissed him and said "good luck."

She stood up and said "come on girls!"

She began running away with Rosalina close behind. Peach knelt next to Mario. She grabbed his chin, turned his face toward hers and kissed him.

"Be careful" she said as she turned to follow Daisy and Rosalina.

When she caught up to them she tapped Rosalina on the shoulder and said "give them all the ammunition you can Rosie. They'll need it."

"Pistols too" Daisy added "just in case."

Rosalina nodded. She took out her wand and waved it and pointed it at the hill. Several ammo boxes and two M1911 .45 pistols appeared between Mario and Luigi.

"I guess that's our parting gift" Mario said.

He looked at Luigi and said "we have to protect the girls, no matter what."

"I'm willing to give it all bro" Luigi said.

Mario held his hand out toward his younger brother and said "Sono molto orgoglioso di te. Lattiamo fino alla morte." (I'm very proud of you. We fight to the death.)

Luigi took his hand and said "alla morte." (To the death.)

Once the princesses were a safe distance away from the hill, Peach looked at Daisy and Rosalina and asked "what are going to do?"

'We have to find a way onto the main ship" Daisy said "that way we can kill Tatanga and completely destroy that stupid cloning machine."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Peach asked.

"Yes" Daisy said "and I have no idea how we are going to get up there."

"I think I can get us there" Rosalina said.

"How?" Peach asked.

"My magic" Rosalina said.

"Doesn't constantly using your magic wear you out?" Daisy asked.

"Yes" Rosalina said "but I am alright for now."

"Ok" Peach said.

Rosalina waved her wand and a blue haze began to surround the princesses.

"This feels kinda weird" Daisy said.

"You get used to it" Rosalina said with a giggle.

Soon they appeared on Tatanga's ship. After looking around for a few minutes, they came to a large door with a complicated lock and the release catch looked almost like a fingerprint scanner.

"They must have something important behind this door" Daisy said smiling.

"How can we open it with such an impressive lock?" Rosalina asked.

"I've got an idea" Peach said.

"What is it?" Rosalina asked.

"This" Peach said.

She shot the door release with her shotgun, then she kicked the door open. Tatanga was standing at the other side of the room with several dozed clones standing in front of him.

"Before we begin" Tatanga said "I will say that if you do not surrender, I have ordered my clones to kill the two blonde haired princesses and capture my fair Daisy by any means necessary, even if it means breaking her legs."

Daisy looked at Peach and Rosalina and asked "do either one of you want to leave before this starts?"

"Absolutely not" Peach said "I'm with you 'til the end."

"I…I am too" Rosalina said.

She was determined to help but obviously unnerved.

"Make your play" Tatanga said.

"I can't fire this thing while running" Daisy whispered while looking at her flamethrower.

"Why not?" Peach whispered.

"If I run to fast the flames will blow back onto me."

She looked at Rosalina and said "could you get me a nice knife please?"

Rosalina nodded and waved her wand slightly. A knife appeared next to Daisy. It had a six inch, double-edged blade with spiked brass knuckles made into the handle. Daisy slowly took her flame thrower off and picked up the knife. She slid her right hand into the brass knuckles and drew her revolver with her left hand.

"Get ready" Daisy said.

She began running toward Tatanga. Peach and Rosalina opened fire. A clone stepped in front of Daisy and tried to stop her. She turned her shoulder toward the clone and rammed it out of the way. She shot two clones in her way and slashed another. A clone by Tatanga shot at her. The bullet hit her in the left arm. She stopped for a heartbeat before running toward Tatanga again. Meanwhile, the clones began to corner Peach and Rosalina. Despite their constant fire, the clones closed in and began trying to grab their weapons. Daisy was less than twenty feet away from Tatanga when four clones tried to grab her. She quickly shot them, then she dropped the empty revolver and continued her charge. She shoved two clones out of the way and lunged at Tatanga. He tried to dodge her, but she managed to slash him across his chest. A clone tried to grab her. She punched it in the face with the brass knuckles. The clone fell back. Tatanga steeped forward and tried to punch her, but Daisy ducked avoiding the swing. She stabbed him in the elbow as she stood up.

"Stop!" Tatanga yelled.

"I'm not letting you go" Daisy said "I'm going to kill you!"

"Is it worth your friends' lives?" Tatanga asked.

"What?" Daisy asked.

Tatanga smiled and said "look."

Daisy looked at Peach and Rosalina and almost dropped the knife. Peach and Rosalina both had their own guns against their heads. One clone was holding Rosalina's wand over its knee acting like he was going to break it.

Daisy slowly hung her head and said "I'm the one you want, let them go."

"Why should I?" Tatanga asked "I was planning on forcing them to be your brides' maids and then kill them after our wedding."

Daisy turned to face him and said "I know there must be a heart somewhere inside you. Do you really want to murder two women?"

Tatanga just smiled.

Daisy dropped the knife and said "I'll submit, but only if you let them go."

"Very well" Tatanga said.

He looked at the clones and said "escort them from the ship."

"Yes sir" one of the clones said.

"M…my wand?" Rosalina asked.

"Consider it a donation" a clone said "or a wedding present."

Peach looked at Daisy as she left. Daisy winked. Peach gave her a confused look.

Daisy nodded slightly and mouthed "I have a plan."

Peach nodded.

"What did you say?" Tatanga asked.

"I told her to say goodbye for me" Daisy said.

"How sweet" Tatanga said sarcastically.

Most of the clones left with Peach and Rosalina.

Once they were out of sight, Tatanga turned to Daisy and asked "where were we?"

He smiled and said "oh yes, I remember, I was about to kiss my bride to be."

He leaned toward Daisy.

She looked at him and asked "can we get some privacy first?"

Tatanga nodded slightly.

He looked at the remaining clones and said "leave us, we want to be alone."

One of the clones stepped forward and said "but sir, what if-"

"I said leave!" Tatanga yelled.

The clones began to leave the room.

Once they were all gone, Tatanga looked at Daisy and said "we are alone my sweet princess."

Daisy smiled and said "so we are."

She spun around with a low sweeping kick, knocking Tatanga's legs out from under him. She quickly grabbed the knife and lunged toward him. Before Tatanga had time to react, Daisy shoved the blade of the knife into his throat. Tatanga looked up at her, gasping and choking. Daisy turned the knife sideways and yanked it out of his throat. She wiped the blood off of the knife on his shirt and put it in her belt and looked at him. He looked up at her and tried to say something as he died. Daisy walked over to her revolver, picked it up and reloaded it. She put it in her belt and walked over to her flamethrower.

"Now for Peach and Rosalina" she said.

She ran to the door that the clones took them through and opened it slightly. The clones were forcing the them into a transport ship.

Daisy threw the door open and yelled "get down!"

Peach smiled, grabbed Rosalina and dove into the ship and shut the door. As soon as Daisy saw the door close, she began to spray the clones with flames. Some of the clones tried to run, but Daisy made sure to kill all of them. Once they were dead, she walked over to the transport ship.

She banged on the door and said "it's me, come on out."

The door opened and Peach stepped out.

She hugged Daisy and said "way to go Daze!"

Rosalina stepped out and gave a sigh of relief. Peach stepped back and turned her attention to Daisy's arm. She tore a strip off of the bottom of her shirt and tightly tied it around the wound.

"Where is Tatanga?" Rosalina asked.

"Let's just say he won't be bothering us anymore" Daisy said.

Peach walked over to the dead clones and found her shotgun and vest. Rosalina found her rifle and vest. Daisy walked over to Rosalina's wand and picked it up.

She brought it to her and said "here you go, Rosie."

"Thank you" Rosalina said.

"No problem" Daisy said "now, can you make some C4?"

"I believe so" Rosalina said "how much do you need?"

"Oh, let's say maybe three blocks" Daisy said "about five pounds each."

"That is a lot" Rosalina said.

"I know" Daisy said smiling "it ought to make a nice boom."

Rosalina waved her wand and the C4 appeared with a detonator.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" Daisy said.

She put one block in the engine room, one in the control room and one in the room with the cloning machine.

She came back to the hanger and said "let's go."

They got into a transport ship and walked into the cockpit.

"Anybody know how to fly this thing?" Peach asked.

Rosalina sat in the drivers seat. She waved her wand and a different set of controls appeared in front of her.

"I can now" Rosalina said.

"Alright then" Daisy said "get us out of here."

Rosalina began to fly the ship away. Once they were a safe distance away, Daisy pushed the button on the detonator and watched the ship. She smiled as three large explosions blew the ship to pieces.

"Now that that is taken care of" Daisy said "let's go help the boys."

"Right" Peach said.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters are owned by Nintendo

Back at the hill, Mario's M-60 was so overheated from firing that the barrel had warped. He had been hit five times and was struggling to stay conscious. Luigi had been hit three times and had moved in front of his brother. Shielding Mario from the fire with his own body. His rifle was jammed and he was running out of .45 ammo. Luigi reloaded the pistol and fired seven shots at the approaching clones then he heard a click. He reached for another clip only to realize that the clip in the pistol was the last one. He looked at the empty pistol in his shaking hand. Suddenly a fourth bullet hit him in the side. Luigi dropped the pistol and put his hand over the wound.

He looked at Mario and said "I…it looks like w…we are gonna s…see M…Momma tonight bro."

Mario's speech was slurring as he said "As l…long as the g…gir…girls are o…ok and I…I'm with m…m…my b…baby b…br…brother. I'll d…d…die happy."

Luigi took Mario's hand and said "m…me too, b…bro."

They heard the clones' foot steps getting closer and closer. One of Tatanga's transport ships appeared over head.

"Oh no" Mario said.

Suddenly, the ship's main guns began firing into the clones. Killing several at a time.

Daisy's voice came on the PA system and said "Attention! Tatanga is dead! Stop your assault right now or die!"

"Never!" One of the clones yelled.

The clones began charging the brothers again. Rosalina's magic began to flash in front of them. Peach and Daisy appeared in the blue haze and began firing at the clones. Any clones within range of the shotgun or flamethrower became a target. The ship continued firing into the clones. Soon, there were less than fifty clones left and they began retreating. Peach and Daisy turned around toward Mario and Luigi. Peach's left hand covered her mouth as she gasped. Daisy's jaw dropped. She was shocked at the scene before her. The two strongest men she knew, the men who had saved her and Peach countless times, were lying near death.

She pulled a radio out of her pocket and said "Rosie! Get down here! We need to get these two to the hospital, now!"

"I'll be right there" Rosalina replied.

Rosalina appeared between Peach and Daisy. She dropped her rifle and cupped her hands over her mouth when she saw Mario and Luigi.

"W…we cannot take them to the hospital" Rosalina said "it is too dangerous to move them, even with my magic. We will have to take care of them ourselves. You have training to be a nurse, right Peach."

"Technically yes" Peach said "but we have no supplies."

Luigi reached toward Daisy and struggled to say "D…Dai…D…Daisy"

His arm fell limp and he laid his head down and stopped breathing.

"NO!" Daisy yelled.

She rolled Luigi onto his back and began giving him CPR.

"Come on Luigi" she said as she began pushing on his chest.

She blew into his mouth twice and began pushing on his chest again.

"You've gotta breath" Daisy said "don't leave me, please."

Daisy continued CPR. Suddenly, Luigi gasped and began breathing very shallow.

"We have to get them to a hospital Rosie" Peach said "it's worth the risk. Just get us there."

Rosalina nodded and waved her wand again. The five of them appeared in the hospital waiting room. Rosalina ran to the desk and explained what was going on. Two doctors and several nurses ran into the room with two stretchers and took Mario and Luigi into surgery. Peach, Daisy and Rosalina were sitting in the waiting room silently.

A doctor walked into the waiting room and said "Princesses, come over here please."

The three princesses ran to him, still holding their weapons.

"How are they?" Daisy asked.

"It was close" the doctor said "but, they will both make it."

"Thank God" Peach said happily.

"But" the doctor said "they will have to stay here for a while."

"Ok" Peach said "what will it cost?"

"Nothing" the doctor said.

"What?" Peach asked.

"Your friend Rosalina told me how they were wounded" the doctor said "I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I charged you for the treatment of such noble heroes."

"Thank you" Daisy said "can we see them?"

"Yes" the doctor said "this way."

He led them to a recovery room. Mario and Luigi both had IVs in their arms and were hooked up to several machines. The princesses walked into the room and set their weapons in the corner.

Daisy walked over to Luigi and softly said "Luigi?"

Luigi looked up at her and weakly said "D…Dai…Daisy?"

"Yes Sweetie" Daisy said "I'm here."

"I…I'm sorry" Luigi said.

"For what, Honey?" Daisy asked.

"For not being able to protect you" Luigi said doing his best to motion toward her arm.

Daisy wiped away a tear and said "don't be sorry. You did protect me. You held off an entire army so I could get away, and you were willing to give your life for me. I'm grateful for that. Thank you"

"I…I feel so tired" Luigi said weakly.

Daisy leaned down and kissed his forehead and said "get some rest, Sweetie."

Luigi closed his eyes and fell asleep. Daisy turned around and looked at Peach and Mario. Mario was still unconscious and Daisy heard Peach sobbing.

She walked over and put her hand on Peach's shoulder and said "it will be ok Peach. He'll wake up soon."

"I hope so" Peach said through the tears.

Daisy hugged her and said "he will be ok Peachy."

Toad ran into the room and said "Princess! Tatanga's army is coming this way!"

"What?" Peach asked.

Daisy stood up and walked toward their weapons.

"Wh…what are you doing?" Peach asked.

Daisy picked up her .357 and opened the chamber to make sure it was fully loaded and said "getting ready."

"What?" Peach asked again.

Daisy closed the chamber and put the revolver in her belt, she picked up her knife and put it in her belt. Then she stood up and strapped her flamethrower on.

Daisy turned to Peach and Rosalina and said "get ready."

"We can't fight them alone" Peach said.

Daisy pointed at Mario and Luigi and said "look at the men in those beds. They volunteered to fight an entire army alone to keep us safe. I won't do any less for them."

Peach was shocked and said "Daisy, we can't-"

"Stop" Daisy interrupted.

She sighed and said "I can't make you come with me, but I am going out there to fight."

"Are you crazy?" Peach asked "if you go out there, you will be full of holes laying in a hospital bed; just like Mario and Luigi, that is if you even survive."

Toad left the room.

"If that's the way it goes, so be it" Daisy said "at least I can say I went out fighting."

She turned around to leave.

"Wait" Rosalina said.

"Don't try to stop me" Daisy said.

"I am not going to" Rosalina said.

She walked over to Daisy, put her hand on Daisy's shoulder and said "I'm going with you."

She grabbed her rifle and ammo and grenade rounds. Daisy smiled and nodded. Peach walked over and picked up her shotgun.

"So, you are coming?" Daisy said.

"Yeah" Peach said "you're right. Mario and Luigi were willing to lay down their lives for us and we have no right not to do the same for them."

Toad came back in and said "I got help."

"What?" Peach asked.

"Follow me" Toad said as he walked out of the room.

The princesses followed him and were surprised when they got into the waiting room. Every man from Toad Town was there. They were holding rakes, clubs, even tree branches; anything they could find to use as a weapon.

Toad smiled and said "after all of the times Mario and Luigi have saved our kingdom, it is the least we can do to defend them."

"Thank you" Peach said "all of you. Now, let's go."

A toad stepped forward and asked "will the real Tatanga be there, Princess?"

"No" Peach said "Daisy made sure of that."

"How?" The toad asked looking at Daisy.

Daisy looked at him and said "let's just say…I showed him that if you keep knocking at the Devil's door long enough, sooner or later somebody is gonna answer."

"What?" The toad asked.

"She killed him" Rosalina said.

"Really?" A toad asked.

"Yes" Daisy said "I stabbed him in the throat, now let's get ready."

"What do we do?" Rosalina asked.

"I don't know" Peach said "strategy is Luigi's thing."

She heard Daisy sigh.

"I'm sorry Daze" Peach quickly said.

"It's ok" Daisy said "I've got an Idea of what to do."

"What is it?" Peach asked.

"Well" Daisy said "they will only be expecting us, so I say we find a good position to attack from then we have the toads attack from the side when they aren't expecting it."

"Sounds good" Peach said "but I think we need to get the fight away from the hospital."

"Yes we do" Daisy said.

"How about the hill where Mario and Luigi made their stand?" Rosalina said.

"There is no cover on that hill though" Peach said.

"Get some shovels and get ready for some work. We also need to leave a note to tell them we aren't here so they won't attack the hospital."

"What about Mario and Luigi?" Peach asked.

"I can help with that" a doctor said.

"How?" Rosalina asked.

"I can write death certificates for them" the doctor said "and show them to Tatanga's army if they ask where the Mario brothers are."

"Thanks doc" Daisy said.

"Just be sure to tear them up before we get back" Peach said "even if they are fake, I don't want to see them."

She turned to Rosalina and said "Rosie, can you get us to the hill please?"

Rosalina nodded and waved her wand. The princesses and the toads appeared on the hill.

"I know all this magic must be wearing you out, Rosie" Daisy said "but can you get us some shovels please?"

Rosalina nodded and waved her wand again and three shovels appeared.

Rosalina sat down and said "I…I cannot use my magic a…again for a while. I…I have exhausted myself."

"Ok" Daisy said "take five, Rosie. Peach grab a shovel."

Daisy took her flamethrower off then took the pistol and knife out of her belt. She set them down and grabbed a shovel and began digging. Peach put her shotgun down and took off her vest.

She grabbed a shovel and asked "what are we digging?"

"Three pits" Daisy said "and pile the dirt in front of them."

"For us to hide in?" Peach asked.

"Yup" Daisy said.

A few minutes later, Toad approached Daisy and asked "where do you want us Princess?"

Daisy wiped the sweat off of her forehead and said "behind that hill, when you hear me yell now, attack with everything you've got."

"You got it" Toad said.

Soon the rifle pits were finished. Daisy pulled her shirt up and used it to wipe the sweat off of her face and forehead. Peach rolled her eyes. She had given up on trying to point out and correct the unladylike things Daisy did. The girls grabbed their weapons and moved into their pits.

"Ok" Daisy said "wait until they reach the base of the hill."

"Why?" Rosalina asked.

"Because Peach's shotgun and my flamethrower aren't made for long range" Daisy said "you can focus on farther targets, but we will take care of the up close. Besides this way the toads can attack from the side and rear."

"Ok" Rosalina said.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Tatanga's army had arrived and were looking for Mario and Luigi.

One of the clones approached a doctor and yelled "where are Mario and the green guy?!"

The doctor sighed and said "unfortunately, they are dead. Their injuries were too severe and they did not survive."

"Show me proof!" The clone yelled.

The doctor pulled out two death certificates and handed them to the clone.

The clone looked at them, then he looked at the doctor and asked "who is Luigi?"

"The green guy" the doctor said.

"They are dead" the clone said to the others.

He turned back to the doctor and asked "what about the princesses?"

"They left this for you" The doctor said holding out a note.

The clone read it and smiled.

He turned to the other clones and said "they have decided to make their final stand on the hill where the plumbers were mortally wounded. Let us go get them."

The doctor called Peach's cell phone.

She answered and said "hello?"

"Princess" the doctor said "the clones are on their way."

"Only about fifty right?" Peach asked.

"No" the doctor said "they must have gathered stragglers from previous fights. My nurses counted around one hundred and twenty-three."

"Ok" Peach said "thank you."

She hung up and turned to Daisy and Rosalina and said "there are more than we thought, girls. We might end up running out of ammo."

"That means we will have to fight hand to hand" Daisy said.

"Ok" Peach said "I think we can handle that."

Rosalina nodded. Soon the clones began to approach the hill.

"Get ready" Daisy whispered.

As the clones began to climb up the hill, Daisy turned to Peach and Rosalina and nodded. Daisy stood up and began spraying the approaching the clones with flames. Peach began blasting her shotgun into them. Rosalina began firing grenade rounds into the rear flank of the clone charge. The flames from Daisy's flamethrower began to come out in short bursts, then they completely stopped.

"I'm outta napalm" Daisy said.

"That isn't good" Peach said "I'm almost out of shells."

"I am out of grenades" Rosalina said "and very low on bullets."

"NOW!" Daisy yelled.

Rocks began flying towards the clones. Suddenly the toads came over the hill and charged the clones. The toads slammed into the clones' flank and began beating them with their weapons.

Daisy took her flamethrower off, drew her knife and pistol and said "ok ladies, let's wipe 'em out!"

She ran forward into the clones and began slashing, stabbing and shooting. Peach and Rosalina were close behind, firing and punching . Peach ran toward a clone with a pistol, raised her shotgun and pulled the trigger. She heard a click, then she stepped forward and tried to punch it. The clone grabbed her fist, pulled her right arm straight and pistol whipped her forearm as hard as it could. There was a distinct crack sound and Peach screamed in pain. The clone pointed its pistol at her. Daisy ran over and shoulder rammed the clone, knocking it down, then she shot it in the head with her .357.

She looked at Peach and asked "are you ok?"

"He broke my arm" Peach said.

She dropped the shotgun, held out her left hand and said "give me his pistol."

Daisy took the pistol from the dead clone and handed it to her. Peach nodded and they continued their charge. Soon all of the clones were dead or unconscious. The toads picked up guns and began shooting the unconscious clones, making sure to kill all of them.

"It's finally over" Daisy said "they are all dead and the ship is destroyed."

"And with no causalities from the toads." Peach said.

A bullet had scraped Rosalina's shoulder.

"Are you ok, Rosie?" Peach asked.

"Yes" Rosalina said "I will be ok. Are you ok?"

"I'll live" Peach said.

"Ok" Daisy said "let's get back to the hospital."

Rosalina pulled her wand out.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Rosie?" Peach asked "we could walk."

"That is ok" Rosalina said "I'm sure you two are eager to get back to your husbands and Peach needs medical attention."

"Ok then" Daisy said "let's go."

The doctors set and casted Peach's arm in a pink cast. A month or so later, Mario and Luigi were released from the hospital. Luigi and Daisy agreed to stay at Peach's castle with Peach and Mario until the brothers were fully healed, so it would be easier for the princesses to care for them.


	6. Chapter 6

All characters are owned by Nintendo

Two months later, Mario and Luigi called the princesses into the main living room.

"What is it boys?" Peach asked.

"Can we go do something?" Mario asked.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"We've been sitting here doing nothing for eight weeks" Luigi said "we just want to get out and do something."

"You are both getting over multiple gunshot wounds" Peach said.

"We can handle it" Mario said.

"Please" Luigi said.

Peach and Daisy looked at each other.

"How about we have a picnic in the park?" Peach asked.

"You two can go fishing in the pond after lunch" Daisy said.

"Ok" Mario said.

He and Luigi went to get fishing poles and gear while the princesses packed a lunch. After they ate their lunch, Peach and Daisy were sitting on a blanket chatting while Mario and Luigi fished.

Daisy looked at her drink, then she looked at Peach and said "hey Peachy?"

"Yes?" Peach replied.

"I'm sorry" Daisy said.

"For what?" Peach asked.

Daisy sighed and said "thinking back over our battles, I realized that I yelled at you a lot and I was mean and rude to you. I know we were all scared and nervous and I'm sure that yelling at you just made it worse."

"It's ok Daze" Peach said smiling.

"It is?" Daisy asked.

"Yes" Peach said "do you remember the first time Tatanga's army attacked? I was afraid of guns and I was terrified at the thought of four people fighting an army. If you hadn't pushed me and yelled, I might have been too afraid to fight. What would have happened then? You know, I've always admired that about you."

"Admired what?" Daisy asked.

"That you stand up to any challenge" Peach said "even if you're afraid or doubtful, you will still face it; and that you aren't afraid to push people along when they need it."

Daisy smiled and said "thanks Peach."

Meanwhile, two toads walked over to the Mario brothers. One had a microphone and the other had a camera.

"Can we talk to you about your battles with Tatanga?" The toad with the microphone asked.

"No" Mario said.

"There are a lot of toads who want to know about them" the toad said.

"The answer is no" Luigi said.

"Please" the toad said "I know how you feel, but-"

"You know how I feel?!" Luigi yelled "you will never know how I feel!"

"What do you mean?" The toad asked.

"Do you know what it feels like to end a life?" Luigi asked "to pull a trigger and watch someone die? Do you know what it's like to hear bullets whiz by your head? To feel them tear your clothes and scrape your skin, knowing they could have killed you? You know how it feels to be shot? To feel a bullet tear into your body? To lay in a hospital bed, not knowing if you will survive? You know how it feels to see your wife shot and stabbed? To see the strongest man you've ever know, the person you love most in the world, your own brother laying close to death with five bullet holes in him? Do you know how it feels to lay behind a log and hear bullets hitting the other side constantly, praying they won't come through? You know how it feels to have nightmares about battles? To wake up crying or screaming? To wake up from a nightmare and shake your wife awake, just to prove to yourself that she's still alive?! You have no idea how I feel! And I pray you never do!"

"That was great" the toad with the camera said "can you do it again, I need a better angle. Oh and cry while you're saying it."

"Yeah" the other toad said "and maybe we can add some gunfire into the background when we edit it."

Peach and Daisy were both speechless after hearing what Luigi said.

"Go away" Luigi said.

"No way" the camera toad said "that was an amazing speech, but we need to shoot it again."

"Please go away" Luigi said.

Daisy stood up and walked toward them and yelled "get away from him!"

"Not now, lady" the toad said "can't you see we are busy here."

Daisy stepped in front of the camera toad and punched the camera lens, breaking it and shoving her hand into the camera.

"Do you know how expensive that camera was?!" The toad yelled.

"Not as expensive as your hospital bill if you're not out of my sight in ten seconds" Daisy said "now leave!"

"This isn't Sarasaland" the toad said "you have no authority here."

Daisy drew back to punch him, but someone grabbed her elbow. Daisy turned and saw Peach holding her arm.

"Calm down, Daze" Peach said calmly.

She turned to the toads and said "she may not have authority here, but I do. If you do not leave this instant I will have you thrown in jail for harassment."

The toads began to walk away.

"Give me the audio recorder" Daisy said.

"Excuse me?" The toad said.

"The thing in your pocket that the microphone is attached to" Daisy said "give it to me."

"Or what?" the camera toad asked.

"Or your faces will match your camera" Daisy said while cracking her knuckles.

The toads looked at each other then looked back at Daisy. The toad pulled out the recorder and handed it to her.

"And the tape put of the camera" Peach said. The toad took the tape out and handed it to her. Peach threw the tape down and stomped it.

"Now get out of here" Daisy said.


End file.
